Truth or Dare
by Sadie VanHelsing
Summary: Along with two new characters, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione play a game of truth or dare. But what if it gets out of hand?
1. Chapter 1

Damn me! I've hit writers block, so I'm making a funny story now! There's a lot of truth or dares out there...but now it's my turn! Yay, grinning evilish.

So, I don't own Harry Potter. I never will, no matter how many lottery tickets and scratch off cards I buy. It's just wasting my money. HA!

And I've added a character, as with all my stories so far their always seems to be a girl named Sadie in them. Dunno why, just my thing, ehhh.

Oh, and another character. This one's male...giggle

Chapter One.

Sadie Gorrent had just settled into bed, when her new found friend, Hermione Granger, came into the room.

"Sadie" she whispered, as to not wake the others up.

"Hm?" she replied, turning over so she could see Hermione.

"We're playing truth or dare in the common room". She let out a giggle. "Care to join?" she asked. Sadie crawled out of bed and pulled her dark purple bathrobe on, and followed Hermione down the stone stairs. Sitting in a small circle was Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Blaine Rosser. Hermione and Sadie sat down in the circle.

"So, finally decided to grace us with your presence?" Harry teased Sadie.

"Oh ha ha Harry" she replied sarcastically.

"Ok, I'll spin the bottle first" Ginny volunteered, and she spun the Butterbeer bottle around. It landed on Ron.

"Truth or dare?" Ginny asked.

"Dare" Ron said automatically. Ginny grinned.

"Alright, you have to snog Hermione. And I'm not talking a two second one, it has to last at least a minute" Ginny said. Ron and Hermione both turned red, while everyone else laughed. Ron pulled Hermione close, and kissed her. It was hard to tell who was enjoying it more. They broke apart, both looking a bit more cheerful. Ron reached out and spun the bottle. It landed on Sadie.

"Truth or dare?" Ron asked. Sadie thought for a moment.

"Dare" she replied. Ron looked triumphant.

"Alright, tomorrow at breakfast you have to tell Malfoy you're in love with him. In front of everyone" he said. The others whooped. Sadie looked annoyed.

"Oh come off it, you know he'll take me seriously!" she complained.

"That's why I said it" Ron said, grinning. Sadie flicked him in the forehead, before she reached out to spin the bottle. It landed on Harry.

"Truth or dare?" she asked. Harry thought for a moment.

"Truth" he said. Sadie looked upset.

"Oh come on! I wanted to make you do something stupid!" she said, a bit put out. Harry grinned.

"Okay...truth, let's see..." she started.

"Hang on!" Ron said, pulling a bottle of clear liquid out of his pocket. Hermione gasped.

"Ron, that's not...?" she started, eyeing the bottle suspiciously.

"Yep" Ron said. "It's not as strong, it's only good for one question though. He tossed the bottle to Harry. Harry took a swallow.

"Ok. Harry, who are you secretly in love with?" Sadie asked quickly.

"Ginny Weasley" Harry blurted out. Ginny turned so red it looked as if someone had painted her face. Everyone laughed, and Harry came back out of it.

"I hate that stuff" he grumbled, looking at the bottle Sadie now had in her hand. Harry spun the bottle, this time, landing on Blaine.

"Truth or dare?" Harry asked.

"Dare" he said automatically.

"I dare you to snog Sadie. The same way Ron and Hermione did it, no cheating either" Harry said. "That's payback for the question Sadie" he added. Sadie glared at him. Blaine pulled her close and kissed her. It was quite nice, she thought happily. A minute seemed to go by quickly, and they broke apart. The others laughed.

"Alright, Blaine you go. Then I think we had better turn in" Hermione said. The others grumbled, but Blaine spun the bottle anyway. It landed on Ginny.

"Truth or dare, Ginny?" he asked.

"Truth" she replied. Sadie tossed her the bottle, and she took a drink from it.

"Who was your first kiss from?" he asked.

"Dean Thomas" she replied. Harry and Ron, of course, knew this, having walked in on them snogging. The others laughed, and Harry looked a bit bothered by this.

"Alright, time to turn in" Hermione told them. They all got up, and went to the dorms.

"That was actually fun" Sadie told Hermione as they went up the stairs.

"Just wait until tomorrow, when you have to tell Draco you're in love with him" she said, laughing a bit. Sadie cursed under her breath, and fell asleep the minute she laid down.

HAHA


	2. Chapter 2

Here we goooooo!

20 Scratch Offs later, and I still don't own them.

Chapter Two

Sadie was dreading going to the Great Hall for breakfast. She followed Hermione downstairs, and sat with the others.

"Don't forget your dare, Sadie" Harry said from across the table.

"I haven't" she snapped. She had been trying to, but with no luck.

"Ok, so go do it" he replied. Sadie sighed, stood up, and walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Draco, there's something I have to tell you" she started. "I'm in love with you". There were cat calls coming loudly from the Slytherin table, loud enough for the rest of the houses to turn their heads and watch. Pansy Parkinson looked as if she were going to break something, and Draco said there, his jaw nearly touching the floor. Sadie ran back off to the Gryffindor table, still hearing the cat calls from the Slytherins.

"There, I did it" she replied. She felt like going mad. Harry grinned.

"There's one other thing" he started. "You have to keep the sharrade up" he said.

"What?" Sadie demanded. "You never said that last night!"

"Well, no, but we agreed this morning that it was too simple of a dare, so it's been decided" Harry told her. Sadie glared at him.

"You wait until the next game...I swear I will get you for this" she told him.

They had Potions with the Slytherin's today, and Sadie thought many times about faking an illness. Draco had been watching her as they all lined up in front of the dungeon. She wanted to disappear so badly.

"In" Snape told them. Sadie sunk into her usual seat next to Hermione. She buried her head in her arms, wishing the day would end. Snape went on telling them what they were going to do, but Sadie ignored every sound she heard. In wasn't until Hermione prodded her in the arm that she got up. They were to split into pairs and work on the Draught of Living Death. It was going fine, until Draco walked over to her. Harry smirked at her from across the room, and she had the strong urge to chuck her cauldron at him.

"Sadie, could I have a word?" Draco asked. She turned around and looked at him.

"Oh. Um, sure." She walked over to the student cupboard with him.

"Did you meant what you said this morning?" he asked. Sadie wanted to say no, but she knew she couldn't.

"Yes" she replied quickly. The truth was, she loathed Draco Malfoy with every bit of her being. He smiled.

"Do you want to go into Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" he asked.

"I suppose. Sorry, but I've got to get back to this potion" she replied, and walked away quickly. Draco sat back down with his gang of Slytherin's grinning happily.

"Well?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice.

"He asked me out to Hogsmeade" she replied, through gritted teeth. Hermione giggled. Sadie sulked the rest of the day. They had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs next, which meant she could get away from Malfoy. Harry, Ron, and Blaine joined her and Hermione as they walked out.

"So what happened?" Harry asked. There was a bit too much excitement in his voice.

"He asked her out to Hogsmeade" Hermione said, noticing that Sadie was trying not to talk. Harry and Ron roared with laughter.

"This is too good! This is the best game we've ever played!" Harry howled. Sadie shot him a warning look, and he straightened up a bit. Sadie didn't look it, but she could be plain mean.

Giggle How long can Sadie keep up this game before she cracks?


	3. Chapter 3

Wheee. I'm having a bit too much fun working this plot out. So many options...hehehe.

I've stopped trying, I still don't own them. So I'll just continue writing fanfics.

After classes, everyone sat around in the common room. Harry, Ron, Blaine, Ginny, Sadie, and Hermione sat off from the crowd, to discuss the next game.

"Tonight" Sadie said firmly. She wanted to get Harry back so bad...to make him feel the sickness she felt.

"Alright, midnight, we meet here" Ginny said. They all agreed, and went back to do their homework. At midnight, Sadie and Hermione pulled their robes on, and went down to meet the others. Sadie was wearing a look of malice on her face as she sat down.

"First rule. Sadie can't be dared to do anything huge, seeing as how she's pretending to love Draco Malfoy" Hermione said. Sadie felt greatful to this. She had feared she would have to do something else huge.

"Second rule. No other player is allowed to interfier with another's long term dare" she said, looking at Blane for some reason.

"I'll go first" Sadie said. She spun the bottle, but sadly, it landed on Hermione.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth" Hermione said. Sadie pulled out the bottle of Veritaserum out of her pocket and handed it to Hermione, who skeptically took a drink.

"Do you love Ron?" Sadie asked.

"Yes" Hermione replied quickly. Ron went red. Hermione pretended to not be bother with this, but it was obvious she did. Hermione spun the bottle, and it landed on Blane.

"Truth or dare?" Hermione asked.

"Truth" he said. She handed him the bottle. He drank it,

"Do you have deep feelings for Sadie?" Hermione asked.

"Yes" Blaine said. Sadie turned red. Blaine spun the bottle. It, to Sadie's discontent, landed on Harry.

"Dare" Harry said automatically.

"Next Quidditch match, you can't catch the Snitch" Blaine said. Harry looked outraged. Sadie, however, laughed. So, it hadn't been her that had gotten Harry, but it was still good, either way. Harry grumbled, and spun the bottle. It landed on Sadie.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare. You can't dare me to do anything worse than what I'm doing now" she replied.

"At Hogsmeade, you have to snog Malfoy in the middle of Three Broomsticks. For at least, two minutes" he said. Sadie groaned.

"By the time this is over, he's going to think I'm really in love with him. When does the dare end, anyway?" she asked. She had meant to ask this earlier.

"Three months. But if anyone lets the secret out, you have to deny that it's a dare" Ron said. Sadie sighed. That's what she had thought. She was hoping to pay a first year to tell Malfoy the truth. Sadie spun the bottle, and it landed on Ginny.

"Truth or dare?" Sadie asked.

"Hm. Dare" Ginny said. Sadie thought.

"Tomorrow in the Great Hall, you have to run around, yelling 'I love Harry Potter'" she said.

"Fine with me" Ginny replied, spinning the bottle. It landed on Ron.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare" Ron said.

"Tomorrow, you have to ask Pansy Parkinson out." Ginny said.

"And if she says no?" Ron asked.

"Then the dare is over. If she says yes, however, you have to go by the same rules that Sadie's going by" Ginny said. Everyone stared at Ginny, then at Ron. Ron sighed deepy.

"We ought to go to bed" Sadie said. "Hogsmeade in the morning" she said. She rubbed her eyes. Everyone departed, and Hermione and Sadie went up the stairs. This time, they didn't even bother talking.

-Next chapter, the emotions start running high. This isn't your average truth or dare game.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really getting into this.

Don't ask. I don't own them. cries

Chapter 4

Sadie was woken up by Hermione prodding her.

"Can't you just tell me to wake up?" Sadie asked grinning.

"Nah. I've tried, it doesn't work. Get dressed, we've got our Hogsmeade trip in a little while" Hermione said. Sadie rolled out of bed, collected her robes, and went into the showers. The hot water shook her awake, and she thought about what she had to do today. She wondered if she could drown herself in the showers...

She got dressed, and brushed out her hair. She joined the rest of the group downstairs. They went to the Great Hall before their trip, and Ron was looking sick.

"Better get this over with" Ron said, as he headed over to the Slytherin table. The others watched contently. Ron had asked her, and she had glared at Malfoy for a moment. Then, she flung her arms around Ron's neck and hugged him. Hermione looked ready to kill. Ron came back, looking down right upset.

"I take it she said yes?" Ginny asked brightly. Ron muttered, but they all knew the answer.

"I had better go meet Malfoy" Sadie groaned. The others laughed, and she went over to the door leading from the Great Hall to meet him. He was wearing a smirk on his face.

"Can you believe Weasley asked Pansy out?" he asked, once they had met.

"It is a bit strange" Sadie said, smiling maliciously in her mind.

"She's only doing it out of jealousy" Malfoy said. He is so ARROGANT! Sadie thought. "Of course, who wouldn't be?" he stated, grabbing her hand. Her first reaction was to jerk away, but she didn't even feel the want to. What is going on with me? she asked herself. Several people stopped to stare at them.

"I suppose you don't see a Gryffindor and a Slytherin together like this every day" Sadie said dryly. Malfoy smirked.

"Let them stare" he said. Sadie rolled her eyes when he looked away. They made it into Hogsmeade, and went for a Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks. The rest of Sadie's group were there, and Ron and Pansy were sitting a distance away. Harry smirked at Sadie, and mouthed "Do it" to her. She rolled her eyes. She pulled Malfoy close to her, and kissed him.

1...2...3...4...5 she thought. Why am I counting? she asked herself. Seems a bit stupid really. He ran his hand down her back. Oh! That's right. she reminded herself. 10..11..12..13...Did it just get warmer? She gave up trying to count and wrapped her arms around his neck. Why am I enjoying this? she asked herself. Who cares? a voice from within her brain said. She didn't know how long they snogged, it could have been hours, or days for all she knew. They finally broke apart, in time to see Pansy Parkinson storm out, and Blaine appeared to have busted his Butterbeer bottle in his hand. What had just come over her? She had actually enjoyed snogging Malfoy.

"Let's get out of here" she muttered, grabbing his hand. There were loud cheers from behind them. Malfoy was still staring at her, a look of disbelief on his face.

"I can't believe you did that" he said. She smiled and shrugged.

"Just felt like it" she replied. They walked down the streets of Hogsmeade, still holding hands. They didn't feeling like going into any stop, but strolled down the old cobblestone streets. It was nearly time to go back to Hogwarts. Sadie could not believe the time had gone so fast. They talked and joked until they got up to the exit of Hogsmeade, when Malfoy pulled her behind a small building. He kissed her. It seemed like forever. He could feel his body pressed against hers. Oh no, she was losing her mind. She was actually falling for Draco Malfoy!

They got back to the castle later, and Draco and Sadie said a long, non-verbal goodbye. Sadie was hailed by the others, who pulled her into the portrait hole hastily.

"A nice follow us would have worked" she said, flopping down on the sofa.

"Seems you enjoyed yourself today" Ron said. Sadie laughed.

"Oh please, I had about as much fun as you did" she replied.

"How long were you snogging Malfoy..ten minutes or so?" Ron demanded.

"One, he wouldn't let go of me, and two, why does it bother you so much?" she demanded. She was on her feet.

"I didn't say it bothered me, it was just strange" Ron replied. Sadie rolled her eyes.

"You're telling me". She rubbed her eyes.

"Well, anyway, we're having another game tonight, same time." Blaine said. Sadie nodded. She went up to the dorm, followed by Hermione.

"What was Blaine's problem? He know me kissing Malfoy was a dare" Sadie said, dropping down onto her bed.

"Well...you know he fancies you, and it did look like you were...er...enjoying the time you were snogging Malfoy" Hermione said. Sadie looked outraged.

"I didn't enjoy it alright! I told you lot, he wouldn't let go of me" she shouted.

"Calm down, I'm not saying you did, it just appeared that way" Hermione said quickly.

"I had to make it look convincing" she replied. Hermione smiled, but Sadie wasn't too sure that Hermione believed her.

Told you emotions were getting high! Whee


	5. Chapter 5

This is my last chapter before I go to bed. I'm supposed to get up early Groan

Don't own them. Never will. So leave me alone.

Sadie and Hermione joined the rest of the group a little before midnight.

"So how'd it go with Parkinson?" Ginny asked Ron.

"All she did was talk about Malfoy. And when she saw Malfoy and Sadie kiss, she lost it and ran. Haven't talked to her since. Not that I'm complaining" Ron replied happily.

"Does Draco still buy the dare Sadie?" Harry asked.

"Looks like it" Blaine muttered. Sadie nodded in agreement.

"I'll go first" Ron said, and he spun the bottle. It landed on Harry.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare" Harry said, non-chalantly.

"Tomorrow you have to run up to Cho Chang and snog her" Ron said. Harry laughed. It didn't seem a big deal to him. Harry spun the bottle, and it landed on Sadie.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth" Sadie replied. Hermione handed her the bottle. She took a drink.

"Do you have feelings for Draco Malfoy?". She tried to stop herself. But she couldn't.

"Yes!" she blurted out. She looked at everyone, and took off running up to the dormitory. She pulled the door shut, and covered her head up. She should have known that was going to happen. she told herself angrily. The door opened.

"Sadie?" Hermione said quietly. Sadie sat up.

"What?" she asked. She felt like crying.

"I'm sorry he asked that. I don't think any different of you for having feelings for him" Hermione said, patting her on the back. Sadie started crying softly, and Hermione hugged her.

"I don't know why I feel this way. I never have felt this way before. It was just, when we kissed, it was like everything before hadn't even existed. Hermione, what am I going to do?" she bawled. Hermione patted her back again. "I know one of the others will give me hell for it" she sobbed. Hermione stood up, pulling Sadie with her.

"No, they won't". She grabbed Sadie by the wrist and pulled her downstairs.

"Listen, you lot. Sadie can't help the way she feels, and I don't want any of you giving her a hard time about it" Hermione said firmly. Sadie felt a rush of gratitude toward Hermione. Harry stood up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have dared you to do something that could affect you like this" he assured her.

"No, it's not your fault. It isn't anyones. It was a dare, and I accepted it. At first I loathed him, but..." she broke off, starting to cry.

"We can completely stop the game if you want" Ron offered. Sadie shook her head.

"No, it's fine. It's actually fun, just no more for tonight. And the Veritaserum, we're not using it anymore" Sadie replied. Ron removed the bottle from his pocket, and dumped it out.

"It's gone. We won't use it again" he said.

"Thanks" she replied.

Sorry it's so short, but I'm sleepy.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry it's taken me a while...hospital...no fun.

Disclaimer. Don't own them

Chapter 6

Sadie went down to breakfast later than she would have usually. She had slept in a bit, and was a bit annoyed that Hermione hadn't woken her up. She dressed with haste, and ran downstairs to meet the group.

"I'm guessing you slept well?" Ginny asked brightly. Sadie nodded and smiled, and flicked open the _Daily Prophet. _

"Sorry I didn't wake you up. We have a free period after breakfast, so I figured I'd let you sleep" Hermione said.

"Oh, that's alright. Just startled me a bit" Sadie admitted. "Oh, I won't be able to spend the entire period with you lot, I told Draco we'd hang out first free period we got" she remembered.

"That's alright. Quidditch practice anyway" Harry said. "Oh, and about the dare that I would forefit the Snitch next match, is that still on?" he asked. They looked at each other.

"I don't think we should dare each other to do serious things like that anymore. So I would say no" Hermione said. The others nodded in agreement. Harry smiled. They had all known he had not wanted to forfit. They headed back up to the common room after breakfast, and sat down near the fire. Blaine had hastily said he needed to use the library.

"You guys, I've been thinking about something" Sadie said after a while. Harry and Ron looked up from their game of Gobstones.

"I've been wondering, if I should tell Draco that this started out as a dare" she said slowly. There was a silence.

"Well..." started Hermione. "If you really think he deserves the truth, I'd say tell him". Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"I want to, but do you think it'd make him feel differently about me?" she replied.

"Personally, I doubt it" Ron said. "Malfoy may be a prat-" Sadie glared at him "- but he obviously cares a bit more about you than we thought was possible" he added quickly. Sadie sighed.

"You're probably right. I mean, it was a dare, but then I discovered I had feelings about him, so he shouldn't be too mad". She stood up.

"I'm going to tell him. I'll see you lot later". She waved to the others, and headed out the portrait hole. Draco was waiting for her in the Entrance Hall.

"Something bothering you?" he asked, kissing her on the cheek.

"Well, kind of. Let's take a walk, it's too nice to sit inside all day" she said. They walked hand in hand outside on the grounds, and sat underneath a large shady tree.

"Draco I have to admit something. When I told you I loved you, it was a dare. But then I realized that I did have feelings for you. You just deserve the truth" she said quickly. Draco studied her face, waiting for her to say "Just kidding!". When she didn't, he looked worried.

"So...you said that as a dare?" he asked. She looked down. Her eyes felt as if they were going to tear up.

"Yes. But, I do care about you. I just want you to know the truth" she said.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" he asked defensively. This is what Sadie had feared was going to happen. She looked up, and brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I guess you don't. The only way would be through Veritaserum, or you could just trust me" she replied. Draco sighed and sat up straighter.

"I want to, but I know you're friends with Potter and his lot. How do I know they're not using you to mess with me?" he asked. Sadie started crying.

"I would never do something like that! I know it was a dare, but I didn't think I'd have these feelings for you! I'm sorry I did it, it wasn't fair to you. But it wasn't to me either, and I couldn't go back on it!" she replied. Tears were running down her face. Draco stood up.

"I need some time to think" he said, strolling off. Sadie sat there, dumbfounded. What had she expected? she thought angrily. She stormed back up to the common room and slammed herself down in a chair. She started crying again. Harry ran up to her, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She shook, and explained what had happened.

"I don't know what I was expecting him to say. 'Oh it's alright, you played with my feelings, but I guess I forgive you'. Why was I so stupid?" she shouted. Hermione sat down next to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Sadie, you'll be alright. It was a huge blow, you coming out and saying that. Things will be fine" Hermione said comforting.

"I just wish it had never have happened. I wouldn't be so damn confused if this stupid game hadn't have started!" she replied.

"Sadie, calm down. Everything will have blown over in a couple of days, you'll see" Ron said. Sadie nodded, but did not agree with him at all.

Author's note. Sorry it was a short chapter, but I'm debating on a plot twist...evil grin


	7. Chapter 7

Still don't own them.

Chapter 7

The common room had cleared out, except for Sadie. She was still in the same spot she had been, staring into the fireplace. Her mind hurt with constant thoughts. She wondered if Draco could ever forgive her. She didn't know how long she had laid there, but was woken up by someone saying her name softly. She rubbed her eyes, and looked over and saw Harry, sitting in front of her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." She rubbed her eyes. "I didn't realize I had fallen asleep". She sat up, and Harry sat down next to her.

"Still upset about what happened earlier?" he asked. She nodded slowly. She had the feeling to start crying again, but she fought it.

"I just don't know what I expceted him to say. Come to think of it, I would have reacted the same way he did" she replied. "I don't know why it would be any different". Harry put his arm around her.

"I wish I could tell you everything was going to be ok, but I don't know. I'm not going to lie and give you false hope". He brushed her hair out of her eye. A shiver went up her spine.

"Things will work themselves out if they're supposed to. If not, I'll just have to forget it and move on. There's no use crying about something that could never change" she said.

"You don't know that things won't change. He might have been upset, I would have been too if you want the truth." Harry said. She knew he was right, but just not wanting to admit it. She began crying, and did not try to stop herself.

"I just wish the whole dare hadn't even had started. Nothing would be any different" she thought bitterly.

"I'm sorry, it was my stupid dare in the first place" Harry replied. She looked at him. She felt as if she were truly seeing him for the first time, even though they had known each other for years.

"It's not your fault, none of us knew that this would all come out of a dare. It's no one's fault, like I've told you before Harry. We all have feelings we don't know about, everyone" she replied. She looked down at her hands, which were shaking slightly.

"If I hadn't have dared you to tell him that you wouldn't feel this way though" Harry argued.

"Yes I would. It might not have been him, but someday I would be sitting here, thinking the exact same things I am now, going through the same feelings. It just happened sooner than I had hoped" she replied. "We all have to go though pain in our lives at one time or another. You should know this". Harry looked at her, and looked away quickly.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that" she said quickly. He smiled.

"No, it's not that. You just seem so different when you're not around the others. You always seemed so non-chalant about everything, and to hear you talking the way you are, it's just startling" he said. Did she really seem that different to him? Or was it just because of her mood? She shook the feeling off.

"I just...never really wanted to talk to anyone about my feelings before. I just feel like you understand me better than the others would" she admitted.

"We both share pain. Dumbledore told me that pain can be a common bond, no matter what type of pain it is" he said.

"Dumbledore's a wise man. I see what he means by it" Sadie replied, after thinking it over through her head. She pushed her hair back, and wiped her eyes. They sat in silence for a moment. Sadie's mind starting running at full pace again. She shook her head clear of these thoughts, but this time it hadn't worked. Fresh tears welled up. Harry reached over and grasped her hand.

"Things will work themselves out. Stop beating yourself up over this" he told her firmly. She looked at him. She still saw him the same she had earlier. It seemed strange that they had known each other for so long, but he seemed like a totally different person to her. Was this the way he saw her? She started crying hard. And, without thinking, she threw herself into Harry's arms, and just started crying. But it wasn't Draco she was crying over...

HA! Bet you didn't expect that did you? And all over the world, Harry/Ginny fans are gritting their teeth. SORRY. :(


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sadie didn't know how long she and Harry had sat downstairs, or when she had gone up to bed. But when she woke up, she had a feeling of sickness wash over her completely. She dressed quickly and met the others down in the Great Hall.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ginny asked as she sat down.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" Sadie replied.

"Well, you've got huge circles under your eyes, and it looks as if you haven't slept for a week" Hermione pointed out. Sadie rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I didn't get much sleep last night" she replied. Ron snorted.

"You aren't the only one. Harry didn't come to the dorm until well after midnight. I didn't bother to ask him where he was though" Ron said. Sadie busied herself with some toast.

"Where is Harry anyway?" Hermione asked. Ron shrugged.

"Think he went to the bathroom."

"I'm here, sorry that took so long. Ran into Peeves on my way back" Harry said loudly, sitting down next to Sadie. "You feeling better?" he asked her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a bit better" she lied.

"Where were you last night mate? You didn't come back to the dorm for a long time" Ron asked.

"Sadie and I got into a discussion. We didn't realize how late it was" he said quickly. The others looked at them.

"What?" Sadie asked. Hermione giggled from behind her hand, and Sadie rolled her eyes.

"Great. Potions with the Slytherins for our first class" Ron said. Sadie bit her lip. Draco still refused to even look at her. She didn't feel much up to sitting in the same room with him. Harry squeezed her hand underneath the table. She gave him a quick smile, and gathered up her books. They headed down to the dungeons, still discussing what Snape was going to make them do today.

"Whatever it is, I know I'm not going to like it" Ron groaned.

"You don't like anything you're supposed to do" Hermione replied.

"When it comes to Snape, of course I don't" he pointed out. Sadie laughed. The two of them continued to bicker until Snape swung the door open. They filed in without a word. Draco still refused to look at Sadie, but it didn't seem to bother her too much. Harry was right, if things were going to work out, they would with time. She shook her hair out of her face, and tried to pay attention to Snape. They were supposed to be making Essence of Euphoria, or something of the sort. Sadie noticed that Ron and Hermione were being a bit closer, and she laughed. Her and Harry sat up their cauldron and began following the instructions Snape had written on the board.

"You seem to be in a better mood today" Harry said. She smiled.

"No use making myself upset over him. If he wants to be like that let him" she replied.

"He's still a world class git, and now that you don't care about him I can finally say that" Ron said. Sadie laughed, but Hermione gave him a look that plainly said 'be careful what you say'.

"It's ok, honestly Hermione. I don't care. He can call him every name in the book and it wouldn't bother me" Sadie said. Ron smiled, and went on calling Draco every name he could think of or make up. They were all laughing so hard by the time Snape had gotten over to them.

"And what is it that seems to amuse you so much?" he asked. He looked at Sadie in particular.

"Er, nothing sir" she replied. She had her nails dug into the palms of her hands to keep from laughing. Snape went ahead and took ten points from Gryffindor, which caused Ron to make another rude hand gesture behind his back. Even Hermione tried not to laugh. After what seemed like a year sitting in the classroom, they finally gathered their things up and left.

"I'm glad to see you're in a better mood" Harry said after a while.

"I am too. Talking to you really helped last night" Sadie admitted.

"I'm glad it did. I hated seeing you like that" he replied.

"I didn't know you really cared that much about me" Sadie said. She looked at him confused.

"Well..." he started. He seemed to turn a bit red. "Truth is I do really like you". Sadie's eyes popped open. She wanted to say something, but she felt like screaming with happiness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Bow before the wraith of my plot twist.

When Harry had told Sadie the way he felt, things immideatly changed between them. They no longer bickered at each other over everything, and Sadie had stopped crying constantly. Her relationship with Harry had become a lot stronger, and the only time she cried was when she was happy. Blaine had started speaking to her again, and had admitted how angry he was seeing her with Malfoy. She didn't care anymore. She didn't even care that Draco had taken to staring at her and Harry angrily when they were together,

"How about another game of truth or dare?" Ron suggested. The others looked at him.

"Nothing too serious?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing to serious" Ron agreed. They reformed their circle, and brought out the infamous Butterbeer bottle. Ron spun it first. It landed on Sadie.

"Truth or dare?" Ron asked.

"Truth" she replied.

"When was the last time you were happiest?" Ron asked. She looked at Harry, the newfound love of her life.

"Today" she said smiling. She spun the bottle around, and it landed on Hermione.

"Well, truth or dare?" Sadie asked. Hermione thought for a moment.

"Go on, dare me" she replied. Sadie thought for a moment, then grinned.

"Alright. Tomorrow, during free period, you have to jump in the lake with all your clothes on" Sadie said. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Well, at least it'll be warm out tomorrow" she said. She spun the bottle. It landed on Blaine.

"Truth or dare?" Hermione asked.

"Dare" he replied.

"You have to stalk Snape around the halls for ten minutes straight" Hermione said.

"That's a good way to get jynxed" he replied. He shrugged, and gave the bottle a spin.

"Truth or dare Harry" he said.

"Dare" he replied.

"Tomorrow, after Hermione does her dare, you have to run up to the Whomping Willow and touch the trunk" Blane said.

"What are you playing at? That could get him killed!" Sadie yelled.

"Calm down, it's alright. I'll do it" Harry said. Sadie looked at him as if she thought he was nuts. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I've dodged the Whomping Willow before". He spun the bottle. It landed on Ginny

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare" she replied cooly.

"Ok, I've got a good one. Tomorrow, you have to go up to Neville and kiss him" Harry said. Ginny gasped, but then giggled.

"That's gonna be good" Ron said, laughing.

"I'm getting tired, I think I'm going up to bed" Hermione said.

"Yeah, I think I am too" Ginny said. "Herbology was exhausting today". They all said their goodnights, but Sadie and Harry decided to stay behind.

"Did you mean it when you said this was the last time you were happiest?" he asked. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yes" she replied.

"Even when you were with Malfoy?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh shut up" she replied, whacking him with a pillow. "Of course I'm happier now. I honestly think I could sit here with you forever" she replied.

"Sadie?" Harry said after a while.

"Hm?" she replied

"I love you".

DUN DUN DUNDUNDUDNDUN!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sadie felt everything around her stop, except for her heartbeat. He grew louder and faster every second. She leaned in and kissed Harry. It was all she could do, she was unable to speak. It was different from when she had kissed Draco, yet she couldn't explain why. It felt right when she had kissed Draco, but kissing Harry felt completely different. It seemed to be forever until they broke apart, neither really wanting to.

"I love you too" she was finally able to say. He kissed her again. Everything ceased to exist. Nothing was real. The only sound was the beat of their hearts. Harry held her in his arms for hours, until they had finally fallen asleep.

"Oi!" someone yelled. Sadie woke up and saw Ron, staring at her shocked. Then she had realized that her and Harry had fallen asleep in the chair together. They both jumped up.

"Morning Ron. What time is it?" Sadie asked, as non-chalantly as she could.

"What were you two doing down here?" he asked.

"Nothing, we just fell asleep" Harry said. Ron looked at him disbelieving.

"Seriously Ron, we were talking and we fell asleep" Sadie reassured him. "Um, could you not mention this? It might give people the wrong idea".

"No problem. I don't think anyone's been down yet. Ah, good thing I came along then, right?" he said nervously. Sadie couldn't help but think it was funny.

"I'm going to go up and change, I'll see you in a bit" she said. She gave Harry a quick kiss, and ran upstairs. She was so embarrased she thought she was going to pass out.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked. Sadie jumped. Hermione was already fully dressed, and looked as if she were about to have an early breakfast.

"I um, fell asleep in the common room" she replied, which wasn't exactly a lie. Sadie hurried up and changed, and went downstairs with Hermione. There were very few people in the Great Hall, it must still be quite early. They sat down, and Sadie opened up her copy of Daily Prophet.

"Is it just me, or is Malfoy looking angrier than ever?" Harry said. Sadie looked over the top of her paper. It was true, Draco looked as if he were going to jynx the next person that walked by him.

"Wonder if things have gotten back to him that we're together" Harry said. Sadie shrugged.

"So what? He wanted to act like a prat, so why should I care?" she said. Ron laughed.

"What's with Neville? He looks freaked out" Hermione said. It was true, Neville looked like he had seen something that had greatly disturbed him.

"Hello, Neville" Harry said.

"Oh, hello Harry. Sadie. Nice day, I've got to get going" he said hastily.

"Oh no" Sadie said. Neville must have seen Sadie and Harry asleep in the chair together.

"What? Is there something going on that I don't know about?" Hermione said.

"Nothing. He just...might have seen something and thought more into it than there was" Harry said. Ron laughed.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"He might have seen Harry and I asleep together in the common room" Sadie said softly, turning pink. Hermione gasped.

"It's not what you think. We were talking, and we fell asleep. That's it" Harry said. He too, was turning a bit red. Hermione laughed.

"No wonder he looks freaked. Who knows what he thought" Hermione said, still laughing.

"Well, there's nothing to be thought about" Sadie grumbled. "I just hope he's the only other person that saw anything. You know how rumors can get spread around here." Ginny and Blaine showed up a couple minutes later, and nothing else was said on the subject. Someone else must have seen them, because Harry and Sadie both kept getting strange looks from people as they all headed outside.

"It's probably nothing" Harry said quietly to Sadie. They took their usual spot under a large shade tree.

"Don't forget your dare Hermione" Blaine said.

"I know, I just don't want to do it just yet" she said.

"Don't forget Ginny, you have to kiss Neville" Ron said.

"If Neville isn't too freaked out over...something" Harry said. Sadie laughed. She leaned over and kissed Harry. They had been doing this a lot lately, not really caring who was around.

"POTTER! I want a word!" Harry and Sadie both jumped up. Standing above them, fuming with pure anger, was Draco Malfoy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What your problem Draco?" Sadie demanded, jumping in front of him.

"First you tell me you love me, then tell me it was just a dare, now you're here snogging Potter in front of the entire school!" he yelled.

"Why do you care? You wouldn't even look at me after I told you the truth!" she shouted. People all around them were starting to stare, but Sadie didn't care.

"What did you expect! You tell me you love me, then you drop all this nonsence on me! I needed time to think ok! It was a bit hard finding out the girl you loved was just playing with you over some stupid dare!" he yelled. Harry jumped up.

"Just a second! It wasn't her fault she had to go along with the dare! And she told you the truth thinking you deserved it, and you treat her like this!" he yelled. Sadie put her arm in front of him.

"Don't get involved" she told him. Harry was fuming with anger, and Ron had jumped up behind him. Blaine, Hermione and Ginny were all staring, with a look of disbelief on their faces. "This doesn't involve you Harry" she said.

"Look. I did care about you. I wanted you to know the truth, so I told you. You could have given me the courtesy to even look at me for doing what I thought was right" Sadie told Malfoy. She was shaking with pure rage. Malfoy's hand flew to his pocket, and pulled his wand out.

"Don't pull your wand out if you don't intend to use it" Sadie said cooly. She knew he wouldn't attack her, and she wasn't afraid of him.

"Trust me, I will" he replied. Before he could open his mouth, Sadie had hers pulled out.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" she shouted. Malfoy's wand went flying some 20 feet away.

"Stay away from me, and my friends. Next time I swear to you it won't be a disarming charm" she told him. Draco continued to stare at her. She did not back away. He turned and left.

"This isn't over" he said. Sadie sat back down, and leaned against the tree trunk. Tears were threatening her again, but she pushed them away. Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen" he told her. He kissed her on her forehead.

"I'm not afraid of him" she said. She really wasn't, but she couldn't help but being upset. Harry continued to hold her. Sadie didn't know if it was because he was afraid she would go after Malfoy, or because he knew how upset she was. Either way, she was glad to be in his arms.

"I can still curse him from here if you want" Ron offerered, taking aim with his wand. Sadie laughed.

"No Ron, I don't want you involved too" she said.

"What about me?" Blaine asked. Sadie laughed ever harder.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of him. I just don't want you lot getting into trouble over me" she told them. Blaine and Ron shrugged, and pocketed their wands.

"I'll still do my dare if it'll make you feel better" Hermione suggested. Sadie laughed.

"It'll help". They all stood up and headed over to the lake. Hermione took a deep breath, and ran and jumped in. They all fell over laughing. Hermione pulled herself out, dripping wet, but laughing harder than the others were.

"It's cold!" she yelped, pulling out her wand. Steam came out of the tip, drying her robes completely. Sadie finally pulled herself up off the ground.

"That was good" Sadie admitted. Hermione pocketed her wand, and they all headed back up to the common room.

"I really didn't think you would do that, honestly" Ron said. Hermione grinned. Ron gave the password, and they climbed through the portrait hole. Neville was sitting in a chair near the fire.

"I heard you and Malfoy fighting Sadie, are you ok?" he asked. Sadie nodded. Harry looked at Ginny, and nodded. Ginny went up to Neville and kissed him. He looked truly scared. Sadie grabbed onto the front of Harry's robes for fear of falling over again. He pulled her back up. Neville walked away, although he didn't look like he was truly able to stand up himself. They all flopped down, and Harry and Sadie took over their usual chair.

"So are we going to find out what you four have been talking about all day?" Ginny asked.

"Oh...that. Well, Harry and I fell asleep down here together, and Ron and Neville evidently saw us, and both thought there was more than there appeared to be..." Sadie said. Ginny giggled. They all did actually. Before the night was over, Sadie had forgotten completely about her fight with Malfoy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sadie's last months at Hogwarts were the best times of her life. Her and Harry were in love, Malfoy had left her alone, and she had a year full of memories to look back on. She hated having the year end, it felt like it had just started. Sadie was depressed as her and Hermione packed up together.

"I just don't want to go home" Sadie said finally.

"Don't worry, summer will be over before you know it. Besides, Ron said he wanted us all to visit over the holidays" she reminded her.

"Yeah, that'll be pretty fun. I just hate not waking up and being able to see you lot" Sadie admitted.

"Well, at least we don't have to wake up and worry about finding you and Harry sleeping in the chair together" Hermione said, laughing. Sadie turned red. That had happened one other time, but they hadn't have been just talking.

"It only happened two times!" Sadie said defensively, although she was laughing extremely hard already. They finished packing their trunks, and headed down to the common room. They met Blaine, Ginny, Ron, and Harry waiting for them, and they went down to the Great Hall together. Harry was holding Sadie's hand very tightly, as if he were afraid to let go.

"Don't worry, this won't be the last time we see each other" she whispered in his ear.

"I know. I just don't want to be away from you this long" he replied.

"It won't be that long" she told him. He shrugged, and kissed her on the cheek. They had finished eating, and Dumbledore stood up.

"Another year has gone, but I know you will not all forget the times you've had here this term. I would just like to remind you, that our homes are not always safe. We all know of the dangers outside these walls, and I trust you won't soon forget them". He went on for several more minutes, but Sadie wasn't really listening. She was reflecting on the times they had all shared in the common room, outside on the grounds, Hogsmeade. She looked at Harry, and felt tears in her eyes. She wished she could stay with him forever, and she didn't want to have to say goodbye.

"It's only goodbye for a couple of months" he reminded her, as they got on the train. She smiled.

"I know. But still, it's goodbye" she replied. They all got into a compartment together, and the train started up. Sadie got one last look at Hogwarts before they pulled completely away. She felt sad, but had never been happier.

"Well, I know one thing" Ron said after a while.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"Next year, we're going to have one wicked game of truth or dare" he said.

Sorry it was a short story! But I have another one I'm working on, so don't worry :)

Thanks to everyone that gave me reviews, you guys rock my socks!


End file.
